wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Reroll
A reroll is a coded opportunity to attempt to upgrade a character's stats by choosing from new random stats (20) which are offered. Currently, a player is offered a reroll under 3 circumstances: * On their character's 200th birthday and at each 100 year anniversary birthday following. * By turning in an iron chit or a copper chit. * By acquiring 2000 quest points. Darkside players transitioning from Trolloc or Myddraal to Dreadlord likely undergo some form of reroll process, but this transition is uncommon and is relevant only to the smallest minority of players. Age Based Reroll The most common of the above opportunities is an age based birthday reroll. When the player signs into the game they will be greeted with a message indicating that it is their birthday and they have rerolls available. The player is under no obligation to use the reroll and subsequent renting and entering the game will not interfere with the player as long as they do not begin the reroll process (by typing reroll). Once the reroll process is started the player will be offered 20 random sets of statistics with the associated hitpoints and movement points associated. Each set of stats is associated with a number and the player chooses that statistic by typing "reroll #". Upon doing so the player will receive their new attributes and will be automatically transported to the universal practice area north of their respective Circle and their practices will be reset. If the player does not wish to choose from any of the rerolls they are offered (they prefer to keep their current attributes) they simply do nothing and the opportunity will end upon their renting. If the player wished to receive one of their statistics and rents they will forfeit any opportunity to choose new stats. A player would be well advised not to start the reroll process without time to consider their options and potentially when knowledgeable friends are available to advise them. Chits and Questpoints Players who acquire an iron or copper chit or achieve 2000 questpoints will contact an Immortal who will manually set a flag allowing the reroll option to be employed. Characters who achieve 2000 questpoints may wish to wait until they have achieved 3000 questpoints to allow a homeland change to be deployed before their reroll. History At various points in the history of WotMUD, rerolls have been offered to selective players, usually as an attempt to upgrade the statistics of older characters with stats that may have become obsolete through time. This was especially true for historic players with characters created before 1999. It is generally assumed that characters from before this time period were much less focused on the quality of their attributes. Early rerolls were more restrictive and do not resemble the current process. Current Process The rerolls currently offered to a player are based upon: * The limitations of the players's current homeland * The current statistics the player already has (essentially current stat total) * Random chance Homeland A player's homeland selection is obviously made many years before they could ever be offered an age based reroll. Certain homeland are associated with higher or lower maximum statistic caps. The most famous examples of this pertains to Tarabon and borderland nation homelands for channelers. Tarabon Initially, there were a much smaller number of human homelands available to select from. Tarabon was a frequent homeland selection for human players attempting to create dodge and combo capable rogue or hunter characters. Tarabon's stat maximums for warriors are much more generous, but historically warriors were less relevant (and less frequently created) because the berserk attack skill had yet to be implemented. Historically, the maximum constitution associated with Tarabon was 18 for rogues and hunters. This was a well documented fact with many players achieving this con and its associated higher hitpoints. At some point in the history of the game, prior to the implementation of rerolls, the maximum constitution of the Tarabon homeland was downed to a maximum of 17. Upon rerolls being implemented, the vast majority of players from Tarabon found that the rerolls options their characters were afforded were extremely subpar. Not only was 17 now the maximum con for Tarabon, but 17 was also unlikely to even be offered. This frustrated many characters because the rerolls which were purported to improve older characters were therefore not available to them. Borderland Channelers Channelers have historically chosen certain homelands which are associated with generous mental statistics and physical stats which help maximize a channeler's ability to defend oneself. Additionally, statting a channeler can be an onerous process and these homelands are more likely to produce a playable character in a shorter period of time. The most popular channeler homeland is Illian with Altara also being a viable and popular option. An evaluation of these homelands (and most homelands) demonstrates a fairly reasonable pattern in which certain physical statistics can be exchanged for one another. For example, Illian and Altara both allow a maximum dexterity of 18, while Illian allows a maximum strength and constitution of 15 and Altara allows 16 and 14. The borderland homelands allow a maximum strength of 18, a maximum dexterity of 17, and a maximum constitution of 16. This range is not in line with the maximum distributions of other homelands and creates unique opportunities for exceptional statistics. Creating a stellar borderland channeler character from scratch would be exceptionally onerous, but using a copper chit and the reroll process is much more straightforward. Current Stat Total The options offered to a character with each reroll are to some extent based upon the statistics the player already has. Better statted characters are offered options with higher stat totals. This can be beneficial for players who are able to gradually improve their statistics by selecting viable options that improve their stat total, but can also be very frustrating. A player might be offered a new higher stat total, but the distribution of the statistics may be less than ideal resulting in a character with higher statistic totals which are distributed in a less desirable pattern. Additionally, the constitution statistic is unreliable and can produce highly variable hitpoint ranges. A character might increase their constitution, but actually decrease their total hitpoints. Examples These were a character's 200th birthday rerolls (note to select a reroll a player would type "reroll 2"). The average stat total for these rolls is 79.25 and the maximum stat total offered was 83. # 1 - Str14 Int19 Wil19 Dex16 Con11 Hps210 Move126 # 2 - Str13 Int17 Wil19 Dex18 Con15 Hps309 Move124 # 3 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex18 Con13 Hps240 Move123 # 4 - Str15 Int18 Wil17 Dex14 Con15 Hps308 Move130 # 5 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex14 Con14 Hps284 Move123 # 6 - Str15 Int19 Wil19 Dex15 Con14 Hps290 Move132 # 7 - Str14 Int17 Wil19 Dex14 Con15 Hps305 Move130 # 8 - Str14 Int17 Wil17 Dex17 Con13 Hps251 Move126 # 9 - Str15 Int17 Wil16 Dex17 Con13 Hps252 Move125 #10 - Str12 Int19 Wil18 Dex18 Con11 Hps220 Move125 #11 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex17 Con11 Hps199 Move127 #12 - Str14 Int18 Wil19 Dex14 Con14 Hps270 Move124 #13 - Str14 Int19 Wil19 Dex17 Con14 Hps283 Move124 #14 - Str14 Int19 Wil19 Dex17 Con11 Hps214 Move125 #15 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex14 Con14 Hps274 Move124 #16 - Str13 Int18 Wil19 Dex17 Con11 Hps204 Move128 #17 - Str12 Int17 Wil19 Dex18 Con14 Hps286 Move123 #18 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex17 Con11 Hps202 Move125 #19 - Str15 Int17 Wil17 Dex15 Con15 Hps303 Move127 #20 - Str12 Int17 Wil19 Dex17 Con13 Hps262 Move124 These were the same rerolls for that character on their 300th birthday. While the maximum stat total offered was once again 83, the average stat total was now 81.7. The fickle nature of constitution was also on display. The hitpoints offered for a constitution of 15 ranged from 303 to 309 at the character's 200th birthday and 302 to 328 for their 300th birthday. # 1 - Str14 Int19 Wil19 Dex17 Con13 Hps254 Move121 # 2 - Str15 Int19 Wil17 Dex17 Con13 Hps254 Move130 # 3 - Str14 Int18 Wil19 Dex17 Con13 Hps248 Move125 # 4 - Str14 Int19 Wil17 Dex17 Con14 Hps284 Move127 # 5 - Str14 Int17 Wil19 Dex17 Con15 Hps309 Move131 # 6 - Str12 Int19 Wil19 Dex18 Con14 Hps279 Move123 # 7 - Str15 Int17 Wil19 Dex15 Con15 Hps318 Move127 # 8 - Str15 Int18 Wil19 Dex18 Con13 Hps255 Move126 # 9 - Str14 Int17 Wil18 Dex17 Con15 Hps328 Move126 #10 - Str15 Int19 Wil19 Dex18 Con11 Hps218 Move125 #11 - Str14 Int17 Wil19 Dex17 Con14 Hps275 Move126 #12 - Str14 Int19 Wil19 Dex17 Con14 Hps296 Move128 #13 - Str14 Int17 Wil19 Dex18 Con15 Hps302 Move127 #14 - Str15 Int17 Wil17 Dex17 Con15 Hps310 Move130 #15 - Str15 Int19 Wil19 Dex14 Con15 Hps322 Move130 #16 - Str12 Int19 Wil19 Dex17 Con15 Hps310 Move127 #17 - Str15 Int19 Wil17 Dex17 Con15 Hps316 Move127 #18 - Str12 Int19 Wil19 Dex16 Con15 Hps312 Move123 #19 - Str15 Int18 Wil17 Dex18 Con13 Hps250 Move129 #20 - Str15 Int17 Wil19 Dex18 Con12 Hps250 Move126 Category:Mechanics Category:Commands